


【KK】原来是魅魔啊04

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊04

 

 

顺手牵羊的暗精灵回到旅馆房间中，先将光一的钱袋口朝下倒了过来，看着床上那一小堆总值不超过三个金狮子的硬币，撇了撇嘴。

 

“啧，真是个穷光蛋。”

 

接着在空间袋里翻来翻去，希望找到点值钱的东西。几份地图，一张任务清单，几样魔法用品，最多的还是瓶瓶罐罐，装着各种各样不同功效的魔药。这些乱七八糟的拢共也没几个钱，最昂贵的就是那张暗精灵弓了，也因为保养不得当价格大打折扣。

 

早知道就不去故意撞这家伙了，还摔得屁股生疼。

 

暗精灵一边想着，一边从空间袋里又掏出了一张羊皮纸，这次是张画像。

 

“嗯？丽丝安娜？这下可有意思了。”

 

 

 

 

尝试使用追踪魔法无果，同样深谙此道的那个暗精灵一定使了什么屏蔽手段，没头苍蝇一样在镇子上转来转去，天黑了连个影子都没看见。

 

看着垂头丧气的光一，剛安慰道，“实在不行就算了，你说说你都丢了什么，要不我先买给你，任务清单也可以去冒险者公会再领一张一样的，等你赚了钱再还我，你看怎么样？”

 

“不行，我一定要找到那家伙！”光一却犟得很。

 

“他要是已经离开谢克利利镇了怎么办？”

 

“那就去发布任务通缉他。”

 

“他叫什么你都不知道，怎么通缉？”

 

“……反正我要找到他！”

 

“空间袋里有什么重要的东西吗？”光一执着得不正常，让剛猜到了些什么。

 

“有我母亲的一张画像。”光一情绪眼见的低落了下去。

 

难怪……

 

刚想说“那我就陪你一起找吧”，袍子就被扯了扯。

 

低头看过去，是一个打赤脚的小男孩，他把一张纸条递给剛，“德鲁伊先生，给你。”

 

打开对折起来的小纸条，上面写了一行字，“蓬皮杜旅馆，303房间。”

 

“你上哪儿去？”一把拽住光一的腰带。

 

“蓬皮杜旅馆。”剛展开纸条的时候他也看见了上面的内容。

 

“等会儿，做点准备再去，旅馆又不能长腿跑了。”

 

“旅馆里的人可长着两条腿呢！”

 

“那也要等会儿！旅馆里的人不仅长着两条腿，还长着个能坑你的脑袋！你怎么知道他把你约到旅馆里，不是为了再摆你一道？”剛不由说分，拽着光一就走进了一家商店。

 

 

 

 

蓬皮杜旅馆，303房间。

 

光一和剛推门而入，就进入了一个颠倒的世界。头顶是草地，脚下是蓝天，远处的湖里飞下来一条大鱼，向着光一和剛的方向冲过来，张开大嘴一口将两人吞下。

 

德鲁伊跟暗精灵都淡定无比，这些幻术与其说是下马威，其实更像恶作剧。

 

果然，被鱼吞入腹中，一片漆黑之后，先是亮起了一盏油灯，然后火光渐渐照亮了整间屋子，灰泥墙，木桌子，铁架床，不过就是最普通的旅店标准间模样，床上盘腿坐着一个似笑非笑的暗精灵，他身前的床单上并排放着两个袋子，一个是光一的空间袋，一个是光一的钱袋。

 

为什么要把我们叫到这里？你是准备把两个袋子都还回来吗？会不会有阴谋？要怎样才能拿回袋子？光一和剛一肚子的问题，暗精灵没有给他们斟酌着问出问题的机会，劈头盖脸第一句话就让光一措手不及。

 

“丽丝安娜·奎因和你是什么关系？”

 

“她是我母亲……诶？”下意识的回答完之后，光一才反应过来不对。

 

“赶紧把这两个东西收起来吧，你个穷鬼！”暗精灵一甩手，钱袋和空间袋就回到了光一的怀里。

 

“暗精灵先生，您是不是需要解释一下，这到底是怎么个情况？”剛双臂抱在胸前，挑起一根眉毛问道。旁边那人顾不上开口，剛却不能把这件事轻易放过，反正已经做好了准备，大不了跑路。

 

光一正在检查母亲的画像是否完好无损，至于钱袋，直接挂在了腰间，都没管里面少没少钱。

 

看着手忙脚乱的光一，暗精灵笑了一声，露出了颇为怀念的神色，“坐下来说话吧，我叫二宫和也，丽丝安娜救过我的命。”

 

 

 

 

光一第一次，从父亲以外的人嘴里，听说了跟母亲有关的事情。

 

故事并不复杂，甚至有些老套。二宫和也跟他一样，是个独行侠。发现什么珍贵的魔兽药草什么的，独行侠会比较爽，可以一人独吞；一旦遇到追杀，独行侠就悲剧了。

 

而暗精灵是不可能不碰上追杀的。

 

某一次二宫和也遇到危机，被追到穷途末路，是丽丝安娜不顾小队成员的反对，甚至最后脱离小队，独自带着身受重伤的二宫和也逃到深山老林里，甩开了跗骨之蛆一样的追杀者，还给他治好了伤。

 

临分别前，拒绝了二宫和也的谢礼，丽丝安娜留下一句话就离开了。

 

“我叫丽丝安娜·奎因，如果你以后遇见了我儿子光一，关照他一下，就是对我最好的感谢了。”

 

“她是这么说的。”二宫和也复述完丽丝安娜的话，补充道。

 

光一好半天没说话。

 

母亲的长相很美，母亲的头发很长，母亲的发质很软，母亲的身材很好，母亲的屁股很翘……光一一直觉得父亲很不着调，因为以上他描述母亲的那些话。

 

不过父亲画画很好看，他的房间里有无数母亲的肖像，却只在光一离开前吝啬地送了儿子一张。

 

父亲这个天赋光一完全没有遗传到，用父亲的话来说，儿子“画画像丽丝安娜的画一样丑。”

 

所以他从来不知道，母亲是一个暗精灵小队的队长，这个小队一共有六名成员，全是女性。

 

原来母亲那么善良，会去救一个素不相识的陌生人。

 

那如果我跟着母亲，而不是被父亲带回孔克珠岛的话，那么，那些排挤，那些轻视，是不是就不会存在了？我可以跟在母亲身边学本事，那样的话，会不会更加快乐？

 

看着光一脸上的表情，二宫和也就知道他现在脑子里装着什么，所以毫不留情出言打碎了他的幻想，“暗精灵的受孕率其实比白精灵要高很多，可是整个暗精灵族群的数量怎么样都比不上白精灵，你知道是什么原因吗？因为我们幼体的死亡率太高了！没有任何一个聚落和族群愿意长时间收留暗精灵，即使是怀着孕的母亲也不行。暗精灵除了战斗和杀戮什么都不擅长，无法在大城市里找到稳定的工作，我们的种族天赋注定了我们要把生命的大部分时间花在野外，用命去换钱。生存环境如此恶劣，母亲要一边带着孩子一边跟着小队东奔西走，所以十个孩子里有八个活不到成年，幸运长大的那些都成为了一等一的战士。你这个身体里只有一半暗精灵血的家伙，如果跟着丽丝安娜，早就成为不知道那块地皮下的肥料了吧！”

 

……道理我都懂，可是为什么话这么难听！？

 

“那你知道她最近的消息吗？二宫……桑？”半晌，光一才瓮声瓮气地问道。

 

“叫我Nino吧，我才230岁，也比你们大不了多少。唔，我听到最近的消息是五年前的，她独自一人往方解岛去了，也不知道是要干什么，也不知道要待多久。”二宫回忆道。

 

“五年前啊……”光一下意识念叨着，这消息实在是有些鸡肋，虽然比他之前打听到的那些鬼知道是哪个暗精灵小队的消息要具体了不少。

 

“是啊，五年前。不过，往好了想想嘛，对于普通人类来说五年是一段不短的时间，不过对于我们来说，五年跟五十天也没多大差别不是么？”

 

二宫和也安慰光一，被安慰之人也只能苦笑，话要这么说也没错，但是这五年的时间，谁知道会出现多少变数？

 

“光一的妈妈说让你关照她的儿子，这话还作数吗？”为了避免光一继续胡思乱想，剛果断捡起了之前的话题。

 

“当然算数，要不算数我连提都不会提好么？”二宫和也翻了个硕大的白眼，没好气道，“你们是要穿过谢克利利大沼泽去砗磲郡吧？我跟你们一起走，护送你们平安到达目的地，这中间的冒险者任务，我会帮忙，钱都算你们的。”

 

暗精灵一脸肉疼。剛有些惊讶，盯着他的脸看了好半天，才将信将疑的确认了，承诺帮忙是真的，心疼自己没赚到钱也是真的。

 

好奇怪的家伙，噬钱如命的样子，跟个守财奴似的。

 

至于为什么二宫和也知道他们的目的地，剛和光一都心知肚明。他肯定看了那张冒险者任务清单，上面写得清楚着呢，任务领取地点——谢克利利镇，任务交付地点——砗磲郡。

 

 

 

 

就在蓬皮杜旅馆住了一宿，第二天，二宫和也帮他们清点了一下装备，又去商店买了点东西，三个人想要趁着日上中天之前进入沼泽，中午太阳实在是太大了，沼泽里参天树林立，还要凉快一些。

 

就在他们往沼泽入口走的时候，“哒哒哒”的马蹄声从沼泽里传出来，一行八九个或身着轻铠或身着长袍的人骑着马奔出森林，打头的那个一身醒目的绿色风系大法师长袍，身后背着一柄精致的金属法杖。

 

这人黑发褐眼，鼻梁挺拔，即使骑在马上，依然能看出身材欣长。他见到剛之后，眼睛一亮，马上拉紧缰绳，从马背上跳下来，左手抚上右肩，弯腰低头，行了一个标准的魔法师之礼。

 

据说第一位人类魔法师是从德鲁伊那里学会了本领，所以从见习生到魔导师，只要见到德鲁伊，都要向对方行礼，即使面对的是一个还没长大的孩子。他们要向先师致敬，没有德鲁伊的教导，就没有今天人类光辉灿烂的魔法文明。

 

剛也站定，在大法师行完礼之后，他将比自己还高一点的木头法杖在地上顿了三下，点一下头，回了一个标准的德鲁伊之礼。

 

大法师身后的那些人见状，纷纷翻身下马，让出道路，等着剛他们过去，才继续前进。

 

二宫和也一直频频回头看向那些人，让光一不得不在意，“Nino，那些骑士团的人你认识吗？”

 

“算认识吧，他们是从砗磲郡来的骑士团小队，领头的那个风系大法师叫相叶雅纪，他就是砗磲城堡毕业的，据说毕业后就加入骑士团了。”

 

“哦？那他们穿过沼泽来这里干嘛？”剛好奇了。

 

“应该，是来追捕‘百年传奇’的吧，听说那家伙出现在这座镇子上了。”

 

“‘百年传奇’啊……你应该认识吧？”光一满脸揶揄，他可是看见二宫藏在腰间的白银之手会徽了。

 

“当然不认识，”二宫倒是没避讳自己是白银之手一员这件事，“没人知道他长什么样好吧！”

 

白银之手是无尽海诸岛上最有名的盗贼工会，号称只要出得起钱，瑟因斯教皇戴在手指头上的戒指都能偷来，当然这种明显吹牛逼的话大家也只是听听而已。不过不可否认，这些会员确实神通广大，偷走了无数安保森严的贵重物品。

 

相应的，白银之手的会员们就成了骑士团这个执法组织重点清查的对象，一旦被确认了会员身份，一场牢狱之灾是免不了的，情节严重者还会被送上断头台。

 

每一年，在白银之手中赚钱最多的会员，会被自动推举为主席，毕竟赚钱最多，也就意味着技术最高明。而“百年传奇”，顾名思义，这个主席之位，他已经蝉联了一百多年。

 

这位神秘的主席，是白银之手迄今为止当选时间最长的主席，也是唯一一个所有人都不知道长相和名字的主席，每次的榜单上，都用一个字母“K”代表。

 

骑士团对“百年传奇”的通缉，也持续了十几年，年年悬赏，年年抓不到人，悬赏金额一年比一年高，越来越多的骑士团小队选择专门抓捕“百年传奇”来大赚一笔，可是这些人全一样，连传奇的影子都没见到过。

 

相叶雅纪带领的小队，恐怕就是其中的一个吧。

 

站在沼泽入口，二宫和也纠结了很长时间，终于下定了决心。他叫住了已经向里面走的剛和光一，“对不住了，这次我没法跟你们一起去砗磲郡，就当是我欠你们一个人情，下次见面的时候再还吧！我还是不太放心，得想办法通知那家伙一声，这回的骑士团不好对付！回见！”

 

说完就转身离开了，身形轻盈地闪避，很快消失在了人群里。

 

“回见……”光一其实有些失落，他还指望着这一路上从二宫和也嘴里再多了解了解母亲呢。

 

肩膀被拍了拍，回头一看，是剛，“看你盯着Nino背影的那眼神儿，怎么，这么快就移情别恋了？”

 

“滚犊子！我怎么可能恋上一个才认识一天晚上的人？”

 

“你可是真的上了一个初次见面的我啊！”

 

“你还有脸说！要不是你没收敛好自己的力量，我至于倒霉吗！”

 

“……妈的，赶紧走吧走吧走吧！早点找着解开契约的方法，我就能早点跟你这家伙分开！真是烦死人了！”

 

“你以为你不烦人？哎剛，你走那么快干什么？剛——”

 

德鲁伊充耳不闻，脚下生风。

 

 

 

 

“这些都是‘百年传奇’的画像？你们确认没搞错吗？”饶是相叶雅纪是个出了名的好脾气，也被桌子上摆的这一大堆画像搞得恼火万分。

 

男的女的胖的瘦的年轻的年老的全都有，每一张都是根据号称见过“百年传奇”真人的描述画出来的。

 

就是舞台剧演员也没有这么齐全的扮相啊！没有任何两张画像能找到哪怕一丝一毫的相似之处，都说“百年传奇”擅长化妆和易容，现在看来，真的是不要太擅长啊！

 

“没有啊队长，我们每收集一张，都反复确认过的……”这个豹族兽人武士自知理亏，缩着脖子低着头，连声音都小小的。

 

“行吧，我知道了，你们今天下午好好休息，晚上来这里集合，我们去突击搜查这里的酒馆和妓院，希望能找到什么线索吧。”相叶雅纪揉着额角，声音里充满了无奈。

 

“是！”豹族人武士行了个礼，转身离开了。

 

手下可以去休息，身为队长的相叶雅纪却不行。他现在坐在镇长的行政厅里，继续查看这些画像。这里平时是用来召开各大会议的地方，被骑士团临时征用，他们在谢克利利镇上巡查的七天里，可以无偿使用。

 

仔细观察对比这二十多张肖像画，几乎都能脑补出每一张画像背后的人生故事的时候，相叶雅纪果断放弃，想要从这些画像里找出哪一张可能跟“百年传奇”的长相类似，看来是别指望了。

 

大法师的身体恢复能力很强，即使骑着马在沼泽里奔波了一天半，还在野外睡了一夜，相叶雅纪却并不觉得疲惫。

 

双手枕在脑后，大长腿一蹬地面，椅子就向后蹭去，转了四分之一圈，他从背对着大窗户变成了侧对着大窗户。

 

这个窗子毗邻商业街，望着楼下熙熙攘攘的人群，相叶雅纪看见了一个熟悉的身影，旁边还跟着一个不认识的人。

 

拿上自己的法杖，相叶雅纪很快就找到了自己的朋友，比他小一届的学弟，风间俊介。风间俊介也是人类，现在已经当上火系大法师了，看着对方身上鲜艳的红色长袍，相叶雅纪也一脸喜悦。

 

寒暄半晌，风间俊介跟相叶雅纪介绍自己身边那个百无聊赖看风景的暗精灵，“我都忘了介绍你们认识了，Nino，这位是相叶雅纪，砗磲郡骑士团第五小队队长，同时也是风系大法师，我的同学。Aiba，这位是二宫和也，曾经和我在同一个冒险者小队执行过任务，是同生共死过的伙伴。”

 

相叶雅纪和二宫和也握了握手，他对暗精灵没什么偏见，其实还很佩服这些浪迹天涯的战士们，一辈子四处漂泊，他自问做不到，就连骑士团的工作，他都打算不再为钱发愁之后就辞掉，然后找一个僻静的地方专心研究魔法。

 

“对了，你来这里干什么？还是‘百年传奇’？”风间俊介好奇道。

 

“是啊，走吧，我请你们喝酒，我有一肚子的话想吐槽呢！”提起这事相叶雅纪就一阵烦躁，好不容易碰见个熟人，那抱歉了，只能委屈风pon当他一下午的垃圾桶了。

 

其他两人从善如流，跟着相叶雅纪向酒馆走去。

 

走在后面的两个人交换了一个隐晦的眼神，同时将手伸向腰带，把摘下来的白银之手会徽塞进了空间袋中。

 

 

 

 

“我们迷路了吗？”

 

“鬼知道！”

 

“你态度怎么这么恶劣？”

 

“小健，咬他！”

 

“嗷——！”

 

“哎哎哎干什么！怎么还放豹子咬人呢？”

 

“你说呢！也不给我看任务清单，也不告诉我你接下来要去什么地方，居然问我迷没迷路？！你是在用脚后跟思考吗？目的地都不知道我他妈怎么清楚是不是走岔了！”剛暴跳如雷，他实在是忍无可忍了。

 

“……哦。”德鲁伊的大喊大叫没让光一发火，也没让他窃笑，暗精灵只是乖乖掏出任务清单递给剛，配合得不得了。

 

“早给我看不就好了……”剛伸手接过单子嘟嘟囔囔，抬眼扫去，几乎所有的冒险者任务都完成了，就只剩下最后一条……

 

“啊，我们到了！”光一兴奋的声音传入耳畔，“没想到歪打正着居然走对了！”

 

与此同时，“吼山猿？！你居然领了猎杀吼山猿的任务？”剛猛地抬头，眼神仿佛要吃了光一。

 

说完他就立马噤了声，因为他们来到了一片白惨惨的树林中，树干像什么洪荒之兽的大腿骨，树冠张牙舞爪，叶片稀稀拉拉，正是吼山猿栖息的骨灵巨木。

 

已经隐约有“啊——啊——”的叫声从远处传来，很显然，这群猴子发现了领地的入侵者。

 

光一看着已经明显紧张起来的剛，还出声安慰他，“别怕，我知道德鲁伊不擅长近身搏斗，你就躲在一边准备传送卷轴就好，我杀完五只猴子咱们就跑。”

 

剛叹了口气，这个傻子，谁告诉你紧张就是因为害怕了？也没跟光一废话，他脱下德鲁伊长袍，将长发随意挽个发髻扎了起来。

 

尾巴甩来甩去，因为头发紧贴头皮而露出了那双尖尖的角，贴身的穿山豚皮铠，在林中光线下闪动着光芒。剛攥紧了手中上头粗下边细的德鲁伊法杖，大力抽飞了第一只扑上来的巨大猴子，冲着光一龇牙一笑，“你是不是忘了，魅魔可不只有勾搭男人的本事。小健，我们上！”

 

管中豹低吼一声，眼中露出了嗜血的神色，好长时间没有痛快地开杀戒，它也憋得难受了。剛和健次郎几个跳跃起落，就跃到骨灵巨木的枝干间，冲进了吼山猿群中。

 

光一愕然看着一人一豹配合默契，跟五六十只长毛畜生对战不落丝毫下风，原来，剛这一身皮铠不是防身用的啊。不过，他还真是头一次见到，把法杖当做大榔头来用的德鲁伊……

 

一只猴子嚎叫着飞过来，落在地上打了两个滚，甩甩脑袋站起来后看见了站在地上的光一，龇牙咧嘴的扑上来，被暗精灵一刀斩首。

 

又射死两三只猴子以后，光一也向猴子多的地方奔去，边跑边高声道，“剛，要不要来比赛，看谁杀的多？”

 

“我赢了下次上床你在下面？”

 

“……除了这个什么都行！”

 

“我赢了你就每次上床都在下面？”

 

“你赢了下次上床我在下面，就这么定了！”

 

光一和剛都铆足了劲儿地杀猴子，一时间，豹子的吼声，吼山猿的惨叫声，重物落地的闷响声，回荡在这片原本安静的骨灵巨木森林中。

 

一场酣畅淋漓的大战，光一和剛杀死的猴子堆成两座小山，剩下还活着的一小部分都怪叫着逃到丛林深处去了。

 

“你既然战斗力这么强，为什么还那么怕吼山猿啊？”清点完数目，发现两个人猎杀的数量一样，郁闷之余，光一百思不得其解。

 

“我那是嫌弃好不好？这群畜生嘴巴臭，血更臭！每次杀完我都要花好长时间把自己洗干净，下次再接这种恶心人的任务，我就带着你在无尽海诸岛传送一圈再回这座珍珠岛！”剛也同样恼火，居然数目一样，他还想看看光一被操是个什么样子呢。

 

暗精灵无语了，居然是因为嫌臭。堂本剛，真是个精致的德鲁伊，也是个精致的魅魔呢……

 

仰天翻了个白眼，光一掏出匕首，开始处理吼山猿的尸体。

 

这种猴子长得十分奇怪，身长近两米，浑身覆盖着灰扑扑的长毛，前胸不长毛，尾巴也不长毛，皮肤是雪白的颜色，脸上还覆盖着一块像骷髅也像面具的外骨骼，一直遮到上嘴唇。

 

吼山猿是群居动物，五十到一百只为一个族群，只栖息在生长着骨灵巨木的地方，他们脸上的外骨骼就是长期食用骨灵巨木的嫩枝树叶而长出来的。骨灵巨木的汁液有一股腐烂尸体的味道，这也是吼山猿为什么口臭血液也臭的原因吧。

 

这种低级的魔兽，虽然连魔核都没有形成，但因为总是一大群一起行动，生性残忍，力大无穷且皮糙肉厚，也是人类组成的冒险队颇为头疼的对象，而高端一点的有魔法师或者高阶武士的冒险者小队，甚至是暗精灵小队，又看不上猎杀吼山猿的赏金，所以这种任务一般很少有人领取，赏金也在悄悄地升高却无人注意。正好让光一捡漏了。

 

任务要求写得清楚，至少五个吼山猿的面具，十根獠牙，可得十枚银狼，如果更多，按照一个面具两根獠牙为一组，每多一组，多加两枚银狼，上不封顶，多多益善。吼山猿的面具和獠牙都是重要的魔药材料，药铺会常年发布任务，收购这些东西。

 

 

 

 

砗磲郡的冒险者公会任务大厅里，工作人员看着面前这一大袋子吼山猿的面具和獠牙，眼角直抽抽，整整五十组，这一对冒险者是把整群畜生连锅端了吗？

 

光一才不管柜台对面的人是怎么想的，交付了任务，拿着财务窗口给他的一袋子金币银币铜板，开开心心地离开了冒险者公会。大爷我终于有钱了！

 

不再囊中羞涩，光一第一个想到的就是找个武器铺好好保养淬炼一下自己的暗精灵弓，被剛阻止了，“我认识一个炼金术师，等咱们把号角交给阿智，我带你去找他，肯定比你随便进一家武器铺让那里的锻造师给你淬炼要强得多，反正最近你也用不上你的弓。你觉得呢？”

 

我觉得可以啊！鸡啄米似的点头，炼金术师欸！跟锻造师比起来，简直一个天上一个地下！等闲炼金术师才不会去干淬炼武器这等小事，现在有剛这一层关系在，不用光一都觉得对不起自己。

 

统一了意见以后，两个人不再磨蹭，向着砗磲城堡的方向走去。

 

路上，光一还想把做任务得来的钱分给剛一些，因为严格来讲，这些任务是两个人一起完成的。剛当然拒绝了他，用他的话说，“你还是自己留着吧，我赚钱太容易，就不跟你抢银子了。”

 

想想也是，精通自然魔法的德鲁伊赚钱的渠道太多，就算他们不主动做生意，还有很多信仰德鲁伊教的人类会主动给他们见到的德鲁伊送钱，他们觉得德鲁伊是神使，给他们金钱，可以换得自然之神的庇佑，如果德鲁伊拒绝收下，就会有灾厄降临在家中。

 

想明白之后，光一就没再坚持，而是将钱收了起来。

 

就在光一收拾钱袋子的时候，一片巨大的阴影从空中掠过，惹得街道上的人们都抬头向上望去。

 

光一和剛也不例外。

 

蝙蝠一样的翅膀，粗壮的四肢和尾巴，修长的脖子，覆盖着暗红色鳞片的身躯，锋利的爪子紧贴在身侧。那是一只成年的巨龙，正向着砗磲城堡的方向飞去。

 

“巨龙？”光一很感兴趣，“他去砗磲城堡干什么？”

 

“不知道，没准是学校的老师或者校友什么的。”剛耸了耸肩。要知道，砗磲城堡并不仅仅接收人类，其他种族也是可以报名入学的。

 

巨龙挑了砗磲城堡大门口的一片空地俯冲而下，俯冲的过程中身体周围逐渐包裹上一层白光，在白光之下越缩越小，直至落到地面，变成了一个穿着火系魔导师长袍的年轻男人。

 

有些圆的脸上是一双大大的眼睛，长相帅气，身材挺拔，就是，溜肩，而且很严重。

 

他抬脚向学校的方向走去，相叶雅纪回到学校找自己曾经的老师咨询一点事情，从大门走出去没多远就看见了迎面走来的男人，眼睛一亮，热情地打起了招呼。

 

“樱井学长！好久不见！”

 

“好久不见，雅纪。说了多少次了，叫我的名字就可以了。”男人笑了起来，露出两颗大门牙。

 

“好的好的，翔君，你怎么回来了？飞了一路很辛苦吧？”相叶雅纪也笑了，从善如流地改了口。

 

“还好啦，我回来还书，顺便再借几本。”

 

“替润借的？”相叶雅纪了然，很明显这种事情不是第一次了。

 

听见那个名字，樱井翔笑得更开心了，点了点头，跟相叶雅纪告别，走进了学校。

 

大街上，剛随手把街边买来的红豆馅糯米团子塞进光一嘴里，笑嘻嘻看着对方嚼了几口后露出了嫌弃的表情。

 

二宫和也在砗磲郡骑士团总部门口晃悠，看着告示板上悬赏“百年传奇”的海报，以及那高得吓人的赏金，嘴角露出了一抹坏笑。

 

 

——TBC

 

 

**诸岛小百科：**

 

NO.4

德鲁伊：发色为深绿色，除此之外长相与人类没有区别。他们是自然的化身，天生跟各种生物亲近，能够控制植物的生长，在魔兽之间有很强的亲和力，被所有智慧种族爱戴着。精通治愈系魔法，且是调配魔药的天才。所有德鲁伊都是德鲁伊教的忠实信徒，教义十分严格，对于一个德鲁伊来说，最严苛的惩罚就是被驱逐出德鲁伊教。德鲁伊的力量来源于血统，血统越纯正，力量越强大，所以为了保证血统的纯洁性，德鲁伊不得与外族通婚。德鲁伊成年以后，每隔五十年才会进入一次“情热期”，每次两个月，只有在这两个月中男女才有生育后代的概率，但概率极低。由于这个原因，他们没有兄弟姐妹父母的概念，到了情热期，异性就会相互结合，无论有没有血缘关系。全世界德鲁伊的数量大概在一百五十人左右，这个数量数万年来几乎没有变动过。是数量最稀少的种族，在很多地方都是传说中的存在，寿命在两千岁以上。

 

**——摘自《弥生记》众生章4.1-7**


End file.
